More Barney Songs
More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to the Season 3 clip show Barney Songs, and it is also a clip-show of Season 4 episodes. Plot BJ and Baby Bop help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) Additional Barney Costumes *Maurice Scott *Josh Martin Additional Cast *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Puttin' On A Show (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Laugh With Me! (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health) #I Can See It On Your Face (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: It's Tradition) #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: It's Tradition) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health) #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up) #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Going on a Bear Hunt) #Sheep Medley: (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep; Mary Had a Little Lamb; Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #1); Little Bo Peep; Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2); Little Boy Blue; Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3) (Scene Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Growing (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #I Love You (Scene Taken from A Picture of Health) Trivia *This is the fourth time not to have any kids, the first time was "Love to Read with Barney" (the episode clips don't count, though the kids appeared in them). *This is the sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *This video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to "Barney in Concert", Season 1, 2 and 3. *The video "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this. *This is the only time where Barney's Closet plays an important role. Gallery File:Kjsfdklasnd.jpg|Original Release File:Imagen_017.jpg|Spanish Version Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Season 6 Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation